


The Snake among the Pigeons

by thebrighteststar10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrighteststar10/pseuds/thebrighteststar10
Summary: Tom Riddle was adopted by the Weasleys when he was seventeen. Ten years pass, and Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley of the house, brings her fiance to meet her family. And yes, you guessed it, the fiance is none other than Harry James Potter.Sparks fly. Only, not between the happy couple.





	The Snake among the Pigeons

 

 

 

"Nervous?" Ginny asked.

 

Harry nodded, and attempted a little smile. Ginny smiled back.

 

"Don't be. I told you, Mum and dad would love you." She said, holding Harry's hand. "They're just like Ron, just more responsible."

 

"But Ron isn't taking away their precious little girl," answered Harry. Ginny looked at him in the eyes, with reassurance written all over her face. Harry sighed, but smiled a bit more this time.

 

"All right. I can do this." Harry said. Ginny gave him a nod, and together, they were about to apparate when Harry yelled, "Stop!"

 

"What?!" Ginny looked back at him with a startled look.

 

"-So Percy is the one who is working at the Ministry?"

 

Ginny, who now realized what the problem was, rolled her eyes adoringly. "Yes, Percy's the Ministry worker, and he's working for Tom. You remember Tom, right?"

 

"Yes, the adopted one, right?" Ginny nodded. "He's older than Percy?" Ginny nodded again.

 

"And Bill's the oldest. Charlie's next, but he wouldn't be there today. Romania and dragon and all that. But he'll be at the wedding. You know Fred and George?" Ginny said.

 

"How can I not." Harry answered with a smirk. The Weasley twins were famous from their Hogwarts years. Ginny grinned, and held her arm out once again. "Ready, now?"

 

Harry took a deep breath.

 

"Ready."

 

The crack sound of the Apparition was loud at Harry's ears as they arrived right in front of the Burrow. Ginny told Harry that they'd apparate outside of the house because Harry was not family, not yet, and they didn't want to alert the Burrow wards. Harry has seen the Weasley house several times in Ginny's pictures, but this was the first time he had seen it in person. It looked like several houses were stacked up high, and it was in the middle of a huge field. It seemed cozy, homey, and shabby just enough to be a Weasley.

They headed together to the front door, hand in hand. Harry knocked on the door.

 

"Mum and dad are probably waiting right behind the door." Ginny said while Harry knock. "They're just going to wait some time before answering to save themselves some face."

 

Like Ginny said, they had to wait a few seconds to have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley show up at the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door, smiling broadly as she welcomed Harry into their house. She was wearing a dress of which the color was a bit washed out, and an apron that seemed like it was made for her. Stood next to her was, presumably, Mr. Weasley, short ginger hair and also a huge grin plastered onto his face. They looked so nice and warm that Harry instantly was letting his guards down.

 

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Come in, come in." She said as she put her hand on Harry's back and ushered him in. Mr. Weasley managed to get a handshake before Harry was stepping into their lounge.

 

Inside of the Weasley house was just like the exterior; it was messy and shabby but every single corner of the house was touched with the typical Weasley warmth. The knitted colourful sofa upholstery reminded Harry of the sweaters Ginny got him for Christmas, and the small but persistent fire at the fireplace was surrounded by many pictures in all different-size frames. A couple of brooms were standing next to the fireplace, tips all worn out. Charmed knitting was going on, making the noise of tck, tck, tck along with the sound of wood burning slowly in the fireplace. It was home, so much so more than the big, barren place that was the Potter Manor.

He loved it, like he loved Ginny.

 

"It's not much, but it's home." Ginny said, next to Harry.

 

Harry was filled with emotion. "It's brilliant," he answered. Ginny smiled at him, sensing Harry's contentness.

 

"Now, meet the rest of the family. They're all gathered at the kitchen. Come," Mrs. Weasley said as she led the rest to the dining room. Inside, he saw a big, long table full of food and tableware, and also a whole lot of ginger-haired men.

 

"Heya, Harry." Both of the Weasley twins were suddenly in front of Harry, greeting in unison.

 

"Hi, Fred, George," Harry answered, laughing. He already knew the twin from school, because they were all in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were the cool, mischievious twins who dropped out of school in their sixth year, and Harry heard that they are now the owners of a joke shop. Harry always loved being around them, just beacuse they were fun to be around.

 

As the twins went back to their seats, Ron yelled out a "Hi!" to Harry from where he was sitting, and Harry waved back at him. Ron was his colleague at the Auror Office, and although they were not close friends yet, Harry enjoyed Ron's company at work. A thin, but undeniably Weasley going by his freckles and ginger hair, young man stood up from his seat and gave Harry a very formal introduction. Percy Weasley, he said, with a sullen face that looked like he did not want to be here at all.

 

And among the sea of gingers, there was one dark-haired man who was staring at Harry intently. Harry didn't give him much notice, until every other Weasley including Bill introduced themselves. Bill was the coolest, Harry thought, being a curse-breaker and having a massive scar on his face that made him look like he was a warrior of some sort. Then, the dark-haired man finally stood up and came close to Harry. Bill was just going back to his seat when the man approached Harry.

 

"Tom Riddle. Pleasure to meet you." He said.

 

The man's voice was deep and silky, and the face was absolutely gorgeous. The contrast of his features to the other Weasley brothers was clear; this man had chiselled cheekbones and nose full of aristocratic arrogance that the other ginger-haired brothers lacked, and the dark brown hair was curled meticulously so that its fall on one side was sharp, clean, and smooth, as if the curls were all calculated to be there exactly. The very opposite of the Weasleys' messy ginger hair, which was all cut short and had no room left for grooming. And the eyes were deep burgundy, sweet and charming but with a sense of something Harry could not put a finger on. _Ennui_ , perhaps. Boredom. Even... cruelty. 

Whatever it was, it was clear that the man's eyes were nothing like all the other Weasleys'.

 

"Harry?" Ginny nudged at Harry, and Harry realized that he was just standing there, staring at the man in front of him. He blushed, and held out his hand.

 

"Sorry, sir. Um, Harry Potter. Pleasure as well."

 

Riddle looked at Harry's hand curiously for a second before he took it. The man's hands were cold as much as his eyes were. He gazed intently at Harry's face once more before he smiled, so charmingly, and let his hand go.

Mrs. Weasley fortunately took that moment to break apart the two of them, and point Harry to his seat. His seat was in the middle of the table, right next to Ginny's. He sat down and as soon as he did, he noticed that Riddle was going back to his seat, which was right across Harry's. For some reason, it made Harry a bit uneasy.

They started their dinner and almost instantly, Mrs. Weasley talked about how much Ginny told them about Harry, and how wonderful it was to finally see Harry in person. Fred and George took this chance to chime in and talk about the crush Ginny used to have on Harry when Harry was in his Quidditch team. Ginny was blushing furiously and attempting to throw food at them, while the twins didn't budge at all. Mrs. Weasley was very proud to tell Harry what important roles Percy and Bill were playing in the Wizarding community. Percy seemed embarrassed at her mother's mention of his name, and Bill was smirking at him as if he knew what was going through his younger brother's head. The food was delicious, not gourmet-level but had the taste of a homecooked meal. 

Harry was planning to ask Bill about his curse-breaking job, which was incredibly exciting to Harry. But something, or rather, someone, was staring at Harry, and it made him uncomfortable to do anything else than to avoid said stare. Mr. Riddle, who sat right across Harry, was eating his food with impeccable manners unlike anyone else on the table, and he was looking at Harry's face straight away at the same time. But nobody seemed to be realizing what Riddle was doing. And so Harry played along, not wanting to be rude to his soon-to-be family. Maybe he was misinterpreting, Harry thought.

The thought was revoked as Harry felt a contact on his legs.

At first, Harry thought it was just an itch. But the itch lingered, and soon Harry realized that it wasn't a itch. It was something touching Harry. It was hard and long, now caressing Harry's entire inner right calf. It took Harry seconds before he realized, that it was a human leg, and not Ginny's, because it was impossible considering where she sat. Harry knew by instinct that it was from the man across him, whose face showed nothing, _nothing_ at all as he sipped on his wine.

Riddle was very tall when Harry saw him before dinner. His legs were long enough to do that.

Harry was lost for words. Should he say something? Should he move his legs? But as soon as Harry did, the leg followed him, and there wasn't much room left for Harry because the room was crowded with many people. 

If he said something, it would embarrass the whole family. Harry decided to stay put. Whatever Riddle was trying to do, Harry could endure.

Maybe, Riddle did not approve of Harry. And this was his way of showing, to embarrass Harry without any words. It seemed bizarre, however, that one would choose such... such _sexual_ way to show his disapproval. And as far as Harry had heard, Riddle was not the over-protective sort of brother. Ginny said that Riddle was rather detached, and never gave any much attention to what Ginny did with her life. Then why was he doing this? Harry struggled to find the answer as he tried to appear unaffected by this affair going under the table.

Mrs. Weasley was asking questions about Harry's family. The leg was still in contact with Harry's inner calf.

 

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "I'm the only child, and we don't really have other close relatives. Ever since my mother passed away, it's only me and my father."

 

"It must be terribly lonely, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said. "You should come by our house more often, Harry."

 

"Thank you, sir. I'll be delight-up-" Harry stuttered, when the leg suddenly came up his thigh. "Sorry, sir. I was saying, that I'll be delighted to come here more often. It's a lovely home." He managed to say with his every nerve concentrated on that blasted leg.

 

The conversation was back on track, and Harry was glaring at the man in front of him who was feigning innocence. The man looked right back at Harry with the most charming expression on his face Harry had seen so far, and said, "Is there something on my face, Mr. Potter?"

 

Harry almost gritted his teeth. "Yes, sir," he answered. "On your lips." There was nothing on his lips, he was just saying so to spite Riddle. Riddle raised one of his eyebrows without a word, picked up his napkin, and gently tapped his lips without any effort. As if he was sure that what Harry just told him couldn't be true.

After doing so, Riddle proceeded on licking his lips. And it struck Harry suddenly how sensual it looked.

It was probably because of all the leg-stuff this wicked man was doing to Harry, he thought to himself. He hurriedly averted his gaze.

 

 

 

 * * *

 

 

 

After dinner, like the traditional British wizarding family, the Weasleys and their guest moved their meeting to the lounge. They were going to have tea and play Wizard Charades. It was something Harry hadn't experienced much, mostly because he was never part of such a large family. Ginny was laughing and smiling, comforted blush coloring her freckled face. This was her home.

Riddle was sitting across Harry once again, gazing at the happy couple. There was no table between them, their legs all out in the air - which Harry was very thankful for. 

George was about to portrait a giant elephant when Mrs. Weasly clasped her hands together and said,

 

"Oh! How forgetful of me. Harry, you _have_ to tell us how you and Ginny met." 

 

Fred and George agreed with a "Yeah!", and Bill nodded encouragingly. Mr. Weasley was grinning expectantly, and even Percy looked a little excited. The only person who didn't look excited was Tom Riddle. He was just looking, with his eyes focused on Harry's face. What made Harry especially uneasy was how Riddle's mouth imitated something of a grin while his eyes were dead set, not smiling at all.

 

"Urm, Ginny, do you want to-?" Harry said, facing Ginny. It wasn't Harry's forte to tell stories in a romantic and interesting way. Ginny took the sign and answered for him.

 

"Harry and I met at Hogwarts, of course." At the sound of booing from his twin brothers, Ginny scowled at them playfully and continued. "I know what you mean. No, we weren't dating at Hogwarts. Harry probably didn't even know my existence then," said Ginny as she nudged at Harry at his elbow. Harry took his palms up as a sign of an apology. "He finally noticed me when I was going to the Ministry to meet dad. He was on his way out and we bumped into each another. I was in my Quidditch professional uniform, and he said something like, how he would've noticed someone like me if I was in his Hogwarts Quidditch team and how odd it was that he hadn't. I told him that I wasn't in the school team until after Harry graduated."

 

"Ooh. Harry, you know how to talk to a lady, don't you?" Fred teased. Harry blushed slightly. Ginny smirked.

 

"Anyways, I told him that I knew of him and Ron was my brother. Harry here," Ginny said as she took Harry's arm in his, "was too shy to ask me out. He was clearly interested in me, but he just kept talking more and more nonesense instead of saying anything. It was amusing, really, to see him like that when I saw him duel against three Slytherins at his fourth year. And he won. Easily." The twins were now oohing and aahing even more and Harry was trying to stop himself from blushing too much out of embarrassment.

 

"So I took the chance and asked him out myself." Ginny said, proudly. "He said yes, and the rest is history. I can't believe it has been only six months." She took Harry's hand and looked at him in the eye, and left a short kiss on his cheek. Harry kissed her back, and Ron threw his cushion at them.

 

Harry was happy, he assured himself, despite the pair of deep burgundy eyes staring at him across the room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The night was getting late, and everyone played and laughed. Except for Riddle, who politely refused to participate and just sat there, observing. "He's a quiet one," Ron said to Harry, "but don't worry, that doesn't mean he doesn't like you or anything. He's always like that." Harry doubted that the man always sexually harassed the house guest, but he didn't say anything.

Mrs. Weasley insisted that Harry spend the night at the Burrow. Harry was going to decline because he hadn't planned on it, but that was when the quiet man finally spoke out.

 

"I hope you don't find this place uncomfortable to spend the night, Mr. Potter. You're practically family now."

 

Riddle's eyes were glinting, and Harry realized that Riddle knew exactly what he was doing. If Harry doesn't accept Mrs. Weasley's offer, it was going to look like Harry found the Burrow uncomfortable, now that Riddle phrased it like that. Harry bit his lip as he agreed to stay the night. Whatever the man had in mind, it was clear that the man knew how to manipulate the situation to get what he wanted.

 

"Excellent. You and Ginny can take the room next to Fred's." Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny's old room is too small for two people."

 

"Thank you, ma'am." She grinned wholeheartedly in response and walked off to prepare the house.

 

Maybe it wasn't too bad, Harry thought to himself, as he saw how excited Ginny was. She clearly loved her family, and Harry could see why. Ginny hurriedly climbed up the stairs, leaving Harry behind to follow up. Harry went after her, smiling. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard a voice behind him.

 

"Quidditch, was it?" The voice said. Harry turned, but he knew whose voice it was before looking. It was Riddle, standing a few steps below Harry.

 

The staircase became dark when none of them moved, auto-lighting sensing no movement. Amidst the deep darkness with faint noise of the other Weasleys in the distance, the way they were standing - only Harry and Riddle at the stairs, staring at each other - was a bit surreal, as if everyone else was in the light, laughing and smiling, all being a _family_ , and the two of them were strangers, cold and in the dark, out of place.

 

"What?" Harry asked. He could feel that his voice was shaking a little. He hoped that Riddle woudn't notice.

 

"I would have noticed someone like you at Hogwarts." Riddle said, his facial expressions unreadable in the dark. "How odd that I haven't."

 

That, Hary quickly realized, was Harry's pick-up line when he first met Ginny. Almost exactly the same. It sounded however, much more cynical and sardonic, even. Riddle continued.

 

"Except that it's not really that odd, considering I had no interest whatsoever in something pointless like Quidditch." His voice was deep and smooth like it was before. "And none to any of the Gryffindors as well."

 

Riddle stepped forward, slowly, and for whatever reason, the light was not turning back on. Harry stumbled back. Riddle was now two steps below, and Harry could see his face. His eyes were so intent like he was when he first saw Harry that evening. Harry felt like he was suffocating under the stare.

 

"I never knew that would make me overlook someone like you." Riddle said.

 

"-I don't know what you mean, Mr. Riddle. I-" Harry answered, voice trembling even more. "I understand if you don't approve of me, but this isn't the way-"

 

"Not approve of you?" Riddle's face formed the kind of smirk that was just so arrogant and so - Harry cursed to himself - _attractive_. "It's quite the opposite. I approve of you. Maybe too much."

 

Now they were just one step apart. The man was still taller while Harry was on the upper stairs. Harry could hear his own heartbeat ringing against his ears. Riddle stepped up, essentially removing the distance between them. They were so close that Harry could smell the man's cologne. It smelled expensive and professional, so unlike the place they were in. This man was no Weasley, adopted or not. He was something else.

When Riddle took Harry's chin in his hand and kissed his mouth slowly, Harry closed his eyes.

Soft lips then led to a tongue, fondling Harry's lower lip as if asking Harry to open his lips. Harry could feel Riddle's other arm grasping Harry's waist, and the way he touched Harry's skin made Harry whimper. Riddle's tongue took the opportunity to barge into Harry's mouth, touching and caressing Harry's mouth and tongue, soft and strong at the same time.

Harry could feel his cock twitching, and the sheer _absurdity_ of the situation wasn't enough for him to stop. Harry kissed Riddle back, which earned a content noise from the man. Riddle's both hands were now tightly around Harry's waist. Suddenly, Harry's back was against the banister and Riddle was grasping Harry's arse. He was grinding against Harry and Harry could feel the other man's arousal, evident against his own. Harry let out a quiet moan, which was followed by a low growl from Riddle.

 

"Come into my room after Ginny's asleep. It's one floor above yours, second to the right." Riddle whispered against Harry's ears. His fingers lingered on Harry's face and lips before he climbed up the stairs, leaving a very breathless Harry leaning on the banister. There was only darkness where Riddle stood just seconds before. Darkness, and the faint noise of the Weasleys laughing and talking in the distance.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry was wide awake. It was probably around two in the morning, and Ginny was soundly asleep next to him. Harry looked down at Ginny, who was beautiful, strong, intelligent, and kind. He couldn't believe what happened at the stairs hours ago, but at the same time, he knew exactly what happened. Ginny, like the rest of the Weasleys, was warm and cosy. Like a family - something Harry yearned to have all his life. It was definitely what made her so attractive to Harry. Ginny was like a ray of sunshine in his barren life, someone normal and un-broken, someone who has never been hurt. 

But Harry was broken. Harry was abused by his relatives when James left him under their care to mourn for his wife. He wanted to prove himself so badly, to a father who couldn't even bear to look him in the eyes because they reminded him of the lost love of his life. He knew what it feels like, to go to a house where nobody was waiting for him, after seeing the excited looks on his friends' faces as they meet up with their families at the train station. It was something Ginny would never understand, and because of that, Ginny was never enough.

Harry, deep down his heart, already knew this. It was only now that he has finally admitted it to himself.

It was a mistake. All of this was. Harry swore under his breath.

And as for Riddle's... _proposition_ , there was no way Harry was going. Riddle was gorgeous, and Harry was attracted to him, for sure. Harry shivered at the memory of Riddle's eyes staring at Harry like they are staring straight at Harry's very soul. But this was not the time, nor the place, at all. There was no way Harry would even consider doing anything with a Weasley - adopted or not - when he was engaged to another Weasley, and especially not in their own house. What happened at the stairs was just a moment's thing, Harry told himself, something that happened because of the darkness, and the abnormal attractiveness of Tom Riddle.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to chase away the image, the feel, and the smell of Tom Riddle.

The man was infuriatingly attractive, Harry had to give him that. He could still feel exactly where Riddle was caressing with his own leg during the entire dinner. The stares, those _damn_ eyes - it was like every time Harry looked back at Riddle, the eyes were there, waiting for a perfect time to latch onto its prey. Harry could feel himself harden as he remembers the way Riddle's hands grasped Harry's arse, and the way Riddle's beautiful face changed as it showed the blatant lust he was harbouring towards Harry.

Harry sat up as soon as he realized what he was doing. He was not going to fantasize about Ginny's brother. Harry took several deep breaths, waiting for the erection to go away. Soft sound of Ginny sleeping made Harry feel horrible with guilt.

That was when the tapping sound started.

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

It was coming from the window, and Harry put his glasses on to see what it was. A black owl was there, tapping the window with its claws, with a letter in its mouth. A letter in this hour? Maybe there was an emergency at the Office, Harry thought. Although, the owl wasn't the usual method of emergency summoning. Curious, Harry went to the windows and opened it slightly so the owl could come in.

 

Harry opened the letter as the owl waited next to him, perched on the desk.

 

_Dear Mr. Pottter,_

_Please don't make me wait any longer, or I will take my own measures - I have the key to your room and the voice to explain what happened at the stairs._

_She will have no choice but to believe me, because I know you are a terrible liar, and that she knows it too._

_Come, before it's too late._

_TR_

 

Harry crumpled the note in his hands as he realized what Riddle was talking about. Riddle was blackmailing, to tell Ginny what Harry had done behind her back, with none other than her brother. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to Ginny once the accusations were in front of him. While Harry was going to be honest with her and explain and break off their engagement, he was going to do that once they left the house. He didn't want to cause a scene in Ginny's own childhood home. The shock and sorrow will make her scream and shout - he just wasn't ready to deal with it in a place where everyone else would be on Ginny's side, all of them blaming Harry when one person's blame was already enough.

But it didn't mean that Harry was completely helpless. If Riddle does tell Ginny, Harry could just deal with it; he was never someone who ran away from confrontation.

Harry climbed out of bed and opened the window for the owl to go out. He was going to tell Riddle this, to his own face. What kind of brother was Riddle, to expect something like that from his sister's fiance. He was soon going to be the ex-fiance, but whatever. It was still preposterous. Harry slowly opened the door to their room and took the stairs.

The stairs made a squeaky noise as Harry took them. Considering how old the Burrow looked, the sound wasn't surprising. In front of Riddle's room, Harry collected his breath as he thought of what he was going to say. He was going to explain that nothing was going to happen between them, not here, and not ever, because it was just too inappropriate.

Without warning, the door creaked open. Riddle was standing there, and he must have been waiting at the other side of the door, listening to Harry's footsteps. He was in sharp clothes different from what Harry had seen him in that evening. It made Harry a bit self-conscious, as he was just wearing a borrowed robe over a t-shirt and boxers.

 

"Mr. Potter, come in." Riddle said with a satisfactory smile.

 

"No- Sir. I don't wish to give you the wrong imp-"

 

"You wouldn't want to wake others, would you?" Riddle said, cutting Harry's words short as he grasped Harry's arm and dragged him inside. Harry did not resist, as Riddle was right.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry's whole body was shoved against the door, his head almost hitting the wooden frame. Riddle waited no time as he kissed Harry furiously on the lips, and slipped his hands inside the robe. The kiss was demanding, biting and pushing Harry's mouth against its own.

It took a while before Harry realized what was going on and pushed Riddle away with trembling hands. The man wasn't deterred, however, as he dived back in with a strong arm around Harry's waist. This time, Harry pushed him away harder.

 

"No- no, no. This isn't happening, no." Harry said as he saw Riddle trying to kiss him again. Riddle seemed to cool down a bit, finally. He was still holding Harry in his arms, his face so close to Harry's that Harry could sense the warmth coming out of Riddle's body. Instead of kissing him, Riddle leaned his forehead on Harry's. Their noses were brushing against each other. It felt so intimate and so secure that Harry forgot what he was going to say for a minute.

 

"What." Riddle muttered as they stood close, his bigger figure essentially covering Harry's whole body.

 

"I- this is not going anywhere further." Harry managed to say. He could see Tom raising one eyebrow in response. "This is ridiculous. What do you want from me?" Harry whispered at the beautiful face in front of him.

 

Instead of answering, RIddle stared at Harry's face intensely. He then raised his right hand to touch Harry's hair, and then his lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

 

"I don't know," came the response. "Believe me, I do not say that often." His touch on the scar lingered before it moved down to Harry's lips.

 

Harry couldn't stop himself from snorting. Riddle was now looking half-amused. He continued as his hand was grazing down to Harry's torso. "What I do know, however, is that the moment I saw you today, I knew that I had to have you," His hands were now caressing Harry's abdomen, slowly and suggestively. "Naked, helpless in my hands, moaning my name, and _only_ mine."

 

Harry felt like the hand touching his body was fire, and he was burning.

Somewhere back in his mind, he wondered what had happened to his original plan of telling Riddle to back the fuck off.

 

"Tell me, Harry." Harry's first name sounded so natural on the man's silky voice. "Do you want me, too?"

 

Because Harry was busy trying to guess what was Riddle's intentions, he wasn't really paying attention to his own mind that much. He wondered about it now, in a haze of lust. Did he want Riddle? Yes, very. The evidence was right there, at the end of Riddle's fingertips. He tried to ignore the ludicruous situation where he as trapped between Ginny's brother and the door, and where the brother in question was holding Harry's waist and touching Harry's body, making it very hard for Harry to concentrate on his thoughts.

Yes, he wanted Riddle. But there was no way he was going to say yes.

Harry shook his head.  

 

"No. I don't." Harry's breath hitched as Riddle's hand brushed against Harry's erection. "I won't do this to Ginny."

 

Riddle sighed against Harry's ear before he said, "Liar."

 

Harry jumped at the voice near his ear. The voice continued. "I told you, Harry, that you're such a bad liar." Harry could feel Riddle's erection against his own, as the man pressed his lower body to Harry's. "I know that you are not a Weasley, and you will never be one. You're like me, Harry. We don't belong here."

 

Riddle's lips naturally landed on Harry's earlobe, nibbling the delicate flesh as if he was tasting it. Harry winced as the sensation made Harry's spine shiver with arousal. One of Riddle's hand cupped Harry's cock without any warning.

 

"I- Mr.Rid-" Harry stuttered as his body twisted from the sudden pleasure.

 

"Tom." The man said, instead.

 

"What? Oh- for Merlin's sake-  _Tom_ -" Harry knew that he was blushing furiously at this point. His hands struggled to find space between their bodies in order to push 'Tom' away. The man was, however, just too strong to be pushed away by Harry's futile attempts. Harry was now trying to reach for his wand he put in his robe pocket, an attempt wich was soon deterred when Tom realized what Harry was doing, and reached for Harry's pocket first.

 

"Ah. Looking for this?" Tom said, holding Harry's wand up high so that Harry couldn't reach. Harry's smaller stature was failing him several times tonight. The other man put Harry's wand in his pocket and instantly pinned both of Harry's arms to the door. Tom's face was right in front of Harry's once again, intense gaze scrutinizng Harry's face before diving in to meet Harry's lips with his own. Harry's leg weakened as the other man devoured Harry's lips.

Tom's mouth was now on Harry's neck, kissing and biting. Harry now forgot why he was there at the first place. He could smell Tom and it was intoxicating. The way he hold Harry's whole body in his and the way his tongue kissed Harry's neck as if he was marking Harry made Harry feel so _good_. Why was he refusing this man again? What possible reason could Harry have to refuse someone like his?

 

"Harry?"

 

That was Ginny. At the hallway.

Fuck.

Harry's eyes widened. Just when Harry was about to give in, the reason why Harry shouldn't appeared by itself. Tom realized Harry stiffen and held Harry strongly against his body, preventing his escape. The voice was getting closer, and Harry whispered, desperately.

 

"You have to let me go." Harry said. "Please."

 

Tom did not answer, and his grip on Harry did not get any looser. Ginny was knocking the room next to Tom's; Harry could hear the faint noise of people murmuring. Fuck. Harry was trapped and there was nowhere to go. If Ginny came in here and finds Harry in this position - Harry could not begin to imagine the shock she will have. Harry did not want to do that to Ginny. She didn't deserve to be traumatized like this.

 

Knock. Knock.

 

"Tom? Are you awake?" Ginny asked in front of Tom's door. There was only one wooden door between Harry and Ginny right now. Harry could cry at the irony of the situation: on the one side of the door, there was a girl whose fiance was at the other side of the door, making out with her brother. He didn't know his life decided to turn itself into a soap opera.

 

Tom waved his hands and Harry immediately felt himself bound with an invisible rope. It was impressive, for someone to perform wandless magic in such swiftness, but Harry did not have time for admiring. Tom dragged Harry's body right next to the hinge of the door and opened it to Ginny. The door hid Harry's body but not perfectly: if Ginny came into Tom's room for just a little bit, she'd be able to see Harry. For now, she didn't, and the only thing Harry could see was Tom's face.

 

"Hi, Ginny." Tom said, voice giving no hint of guilt at all. "How can I help you?" Harry could see the man smiling at Ginny, and it made him look so different from what Harry had seen moments ago. He looked more... charming, one would say, but devoid of any kind of passion. The looks Harry remember seeing up close, however, were all so very much intense. So intense, and vicious. 

 

"Tom, hey, I'm sorry- but did you see Harry?" Ginny asked.

 

Harry felt a pang of guilt as he heard Ginny. He was frolicking with her brother when she was worried about him.

 

"No." Tom answered with a fake frown. The man lied like a professional, Harry thought to himself. "He's gone?" Oh, asking her as if you don't know where  _Harry_ was.

 

"Yes, I just woke up and he wasn't there." Ginny answered. "I thought he went to the loo, but he hasn't come back for a while."

 

"Hm. Maybe he went outside for a walk?"

 

"Maybe. I just wanted to know if anyone had seen him or anything."

 

"Sorry that I can't be of much help."

 

"It's fine, Tom. Sorry for bothering you. I'll leave you alone." Ginny said. "And stop working all night. You should go to sleep."

 

Harry was a bit confused at why Ginny assumed that Tom was working. It might be because Tom was in sharp clothes instead of any pyjamas. Harry suddenly realized that Tom with pyjamas were something unimaginable.

 

"Good night, Ginny." Tom said, still smiling but in a dismissive tone. Harry could see why Ginny said Tom was a bit detached. He was gentle and well-mannered, but the way he treated the Weasleys lacked sincerity. He did not open up to any one of them, regardless of the ten years he was adopted into this family.

 

Tom closed the door, and the sound of Ginny's footsteps going away filled the air. Harry found out that he couldn't speak because of the spell - he didn't know it until then because he hadn't dared to make a noise. Tom turned to where Harry was standing, his face in a satisfactory grin as he saw his prey all bound up.

 

"I should have done this way before, haven't I?" Tom said, not expecting an answer.

 

He pulled out his wand and levitated Harry towards Tom's bed. As Harry went, floating, his resistance futile, he was terrified of what was going to happen next. He would never admit that he was, actually, a bit anticipating, despite the guilt that was reminded by Ginny's worrying voice. Tom followed Harry's floating body until they were both on his bed. Harry lied there, helpless, as Tom lied on top of Harry with his body caging Harry's perfectly. Tom's mouth was right next to Harry's cheek, and the warmth, smell, and touch of Tom's body filled Harry's sensations once again.

When Tom was sure Harry wouldn't be able to escape, he released the bond. Feeling his body go free, Harry tried to push Tom away but to no avail. Tom was pinning Harry's wrists down at his bed, and his lower half was straddled by Tom's much bigger body.

 

"Tom." Harry said. "Please, I can't do this to Ginny."

 

"Why not?" Tom said. "I know why you think you can't do this, but it's perfectly unreasonable." He looked back at Harry. Harry could see the difference now. The difference between this face and the face Tom had when he talked to Ginny. Tom was being honest. With Harry, not with his family who has been with him for ten years.

 

"You are attracted to me more than you are to Ginny." Tom continued. Harry tried to refute this, but Tom quieted him with a kiss on his mouth before adding on. The gesture was... sweet.

 

"Yes you are. I watched the two of you this whole evening. You hardly touch her first, or even look at her. The way you express your affections to Ginny are very similar to the way you say you love the Weasley sweaters. You like this, the Weasleys, like a picture in a frame for you to enjoy and observe. Because you know that you are not part of this, all of this, and you will never be. So you admire them. But you can never be one of them. You know this."

 

Calm and smooth voice attacked Harry, forced Harry's secrets to be out in the air. Tom's piercing stare catched the way Harry's eyes trembled as he listened to what Tom just said - afraid, because it was the truth. Harry averted his gaze but it was too late. Tom had seen his heart.

 

"You should be with me." Tom said. Harry was now listening with his eyes somewhere at Tom's shoulders. "You should be mine." Tom lowered his head, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry did not resist this time.

 

Harry's mind was in a turmoil. What Tom said was true. Harry knew that he did not love Ginny any more than a close friend, and that if they indeed got married, Harry would feel terribly lonely. This couldn't go on. Harry knew this all along, and he tried to ignore it but this attractive bastard had to remind him of that fact hours ago at the stairs. He knew that he was going to break off the engagement since then, but now, Harry felt like he should break it off immediately. He didn't want to live the lie any longer. He was deceiving himself, telling himself that he could be more like them - the Weasleys, all happy and homey and, family. He was desperately hanging onto the illusion that he could finally be part of a happy family.

But Tom looked through it like he looked at his own reflection. And to hear those words from someone else than Harry himself impacted Harry more than he expected. It made his own suspicions so much more real.

Tom was now leaving small kisses on Harry's face. He was being so much more gentle and romantic than the lust-driven craze they were in moments ago. 

 

"I will have you mine, you have no other choice." Tom said as he kissed on the tip of Harry's nose. The sweet gesture contradicted with the possessive words.

 

"I'd like to see you try." Harry answered.

 

Tom stopped kissing and held his head back up to meet Harry's eyes. Harry could see the mildly surprised look on Tom's face. Harry finally said something that wasn't an outright rejection. Harry sighed.

 

"I don't love Ginny like I should. You're right in that." Harry said. Tom didn't say anything and stared at Harry's eyes intently. Harry continued. "I- I am going to break up with her. Tomorrow. After we leave this house." Tom smirked, slightly, clearly satisfied by his answer.

 

"But," Harry said. "That doesn't mean I can date- or- sleep with you. Whatever it is that you want from me. It's because you're her brother, and I can't be that bastard who breaks a girl's heart and sleeps with her best friend. Her brother, in this case. But it's the same thing." Tom now looked a bit puzzled. "Not that you are her best friend, I mean, clearly, you aren't. But you're her family, and Ginny would be so devastated-"

 

"Harry." Tom interrupted. "Was that what this was all about? The reason for you refusing me?" Harry looked back at him with a frown. He didn't understand. Tom explained. "The fact that I am Ginny's brother, was that why you were pushing me away all this time?"

 

"Well-" Harry said, frown still on his face. "Yeah." How could Tom not know that?

 

"I'm not her actual brother, Harry. Surely you know that?" Tom asked. Harry nodded.

 

"I am only a Weasley by choice; it was just a political move. I can leave any time I like." Tom continued. Harry was surprised to hear this, becuase although he knew Tom didn't held any real affections towards the Weasley family, it sounded so cold-hearted to say that the adoption was nothing but a 'political move'. The other Weasleys clearly didn't think that way, from the way they talked about Tom, however little it was.

 

"Maybe, Harry." Tom said, his voice now almost a low purr. He was now _very_ satisfied, as he knew finally why his pretty-eyed prey kept running away from him, and he could fix that reason very easily. "If that's what concerns you deeply, I can simply stop being a part of this family."

 

Not giving Harry any time, Tom continued as he lowered his head to whisper into Harry's ear.

 

"I know, you wouldn't be able to  _date_ me so quickly after your breakup with Ginny. I understand. You are a noble man, you wouldn't do such a thing." The voice sounded like a hiss, tickling Harry's nerve and making him shiver slightly.

 

"So I'll wait. Until you deem it comfortable. How's that, Harry? Will you be mine?"

 

What Tom was whispering in his ear was so unimaginable yet - so romantic at the same time. This beautiful man was saying that he would abandon his family, the one who adopted him for the past ten years, just to have a chance with Harry. What did this man see in him, when they met for only half a day? Harry did not know. What this man wanted, Harry did not know either. Just a steamy one-night sex wasn't something this man had in his mind, obviously. It was something more.

Harry didn't know if he was ready for something more. After he breaks up with Ginny, he'd need some time alone. Although this man was fit like a statue, and Harry would fantasize about him every night he went to bed from now on, he was also emotionally insecure and needed some time before he allowed something more than just sex.

But it couldn't hurt to say that- that  _yes, maybe_. To just open a possibility because it was surely there.

Harry looked back at Tom's face. Tom was now watching Harry's face, waiting for Harry's answer.

 

"I thought you wanted the Weasley name for your political advance?" Harry said, instead.

 

"I can manage. If it means I can have you," came Tom's response. "The question, Harry. Will you be mine?"

 

Harry hesitated a bit before saying, "Yes. Maybe. I'm not sure yet, but yes. I- but only when enough time has passed from our break-up."

 

Tom grinned. "Of course, Harry." He kissed Harry on the mouth, swiftly, before repeating himself. "Of course."

 

Harry couldn't stop feeling a strong pull towards the man. Tom's beautiful face was smiling widely, and Harry found it impossibly endearing. But he shouldn't do anything else before he broke up with Ginny. Although they had committed infidelity various times already, he would try not to anymore.

 

"Get off me then." Harry said, wriggling his wrists. Tom let go of Harry's wrists, and Harry could see the pink tinge left on his wrists from the strong grip. Before getting off Harry completely, Tom cupped Harry's face and kissed his mouth softly. Harry didn't kiss him back, but he didn't push him back either, his own convictions gettng clouded under the softness of Tom's lips.

 

"I'll be waiting." Tom said. He then gave Harry room to get up. Harry took the chance.

 

Before leaving, Harry turned back and met eyes with Tom, who was sitting at the bed, hair slightly dishevelled. The way it did made him look vulnerable, in contrast to the impeccably well-groomed hair Tom had earlier that night. Harry waved his hand at Tom who waved him back, and Harry stepped out of his room without any more words.

 

What Harry didn't know, was that after Harry went back to his room, Tom was devising a plan. And Harry also didn't know that Tom Riddle was never a man who _waited_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more about what Tom's plan was, but I was getting tired...  
> Also, this isn't beta-ed, not even proofread. Sorry 'bout that! Had to get it out of my system. Ignore the minor errors plz :D


End file.
